


Micah gets company on Beast Island

by MrBreadMan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Reunion, father daughter relationship, long lost father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBreadMan/pseuds/MrBreadMan
Summary: Micah is not dead! He survived all these years on Beast Island.But the Horde isn't done with the Alliance yet and succeeded to capture a Princesses or their friends.OrEvery chapter is an OS where another member (or more) us send to Beast Island and meets Micah





	1. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow is send to Beast Island by the Horde.

Glimmer and Bow were captured by the Horde at Princess Prom. Catra presented her prisoners to Shadow Weaver. The sorcerer was very content with having the Princess of Bright Moon as a prisoner, but she wondered about her companion:

"What about that boy? He doesn't look like a Princess to me."

Catra turned to her and explained: "Well, he is part of the rebellion and a close friend to..."

"I don't care. Get rid of him. He is most importantly a ally to the Princess of Bright Moon and she doesn't need any more allies than absolutely necessary near her. Do you understand, or do I have to make myself understood?"

"Whatever. How about Beast Island?"

Bow remembered that he tried to warn the guards about Scorpia, who was destroying the castle. But then he just blacked out for some reason. Although Bow had the feeling Glimmer was near for a short time, but then everything was totally erased. 

The archer carefully opened his left eye. As he noticed he was looking at a blue sky, he got up. Every part of his body hurt, but he tried not to pay attention to that.  
  
Bow was at a beach, but not that kind of vacation-lying-lazy-in-the-sun beach. Although the water of the ocean seemed fine, there were a few dead animals washed up. But that was not the fact the archer was freaked out about.  
The animals only consist of their skeleton. And Bow couldn't prevent himself to think about the probably very dangerous animals who ate that carrion.

Bow wanted to leave this place this instant, but the other way was a forest, which made kind of the same expression to him.  
He wanted to grab his bow, but he wasn't on his back. He sighed and looked around another time. How is this going to end?

Suddenly Bow heard something in the forest. The archer had no way to run, so he decided to face it right along and to skip the pointless run.

"I come in peace", someone said.

"Who is there?", asked Bow with a shaky voice.

A man stepped out of the woods and smiled at him: "No need to worry, we are all in the same boot here."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Beast Island."

"Sounds bad. It is - right?"

"It was already the certain death of many. But I can help you survive if you want."

"Sure", agreed Bow immediately and stepped closer to the man. The archer opened his mouth once again to add something, but the man interrupted him: "We can speak in my camp, we are - out here - easy prey."

Bow followed him in silence and the man himself did not speak either. Only a few times he called a warning of a certain plant that he recommended not to touch or a spot he better not steps on. 

As they finally arrived at the camp the man offered the archer a seat. The camp was actually a kind of tent with a fire place which was well hidden under a few plants. 

There was a tree trunk pressed into the ground to sit on. The moment they both sat down, the man finally broke the silence: 

"I already live here for a long time. You can stay if you want."

"That would be awesome. I am Bow by the way. What is your name?"

"Just call me Bun."

"Wait what?"

"I don't want to tell you my real name because people here judge me because of that here. And as I already said, we are all in the same boot here."

"How do you come up with this name?"

"My sister made fun of me as we were just children. I wore a bun every day every since, so she came up with that nickname."

Bow noticed the nostalgic smile on his face while telling him, so he asked: "How long did you not see her?"

"I am quite a long time here. It is sometimes hard to keep track of time here but I think I have been here around 12 years?"

"12 years?!"

Bow couldn't believe it. How long is he himself going to be here?  
His thoughts immediately drifted to his friends and family. What are they going to think? That he is dead?  
The archer couldn't stop himself about from asking: "Did you have any friends and or family?"

"My friends and my sister for sure, but also a wife and a ... daughter."

Bow's eyes widened and he wasn't sure what to think. Bun smiled at him and said: "It hurts to think about them, but it also makes me happy in a way. It makes me feel not so alone. What about you?"

"Oh, I have 12 siblings but we aren't close, although we used to, same goes for my dads. I have a best friend since we are like four and her family became mine in some way."

"You two are really close then, huh?"

"Yes, but now I didn't even know if she is okay."

"Tell me more about your friend, maybe this will lighten up the mood a bit."

"I taught myself archery in secret, because I was afraid of my dad's reaction. But she knew from the start and supported me all the way till now. In general we are know everything about each other and together we go through everything. She did experience a lot of bad luck but she always kept head strong and kept fighting. I think that is really impressive."

Bun nodded and proposed: "So you are an archer. Let me give you my bow and we haunt us a dinner down."

"Deal."

At the end of the day they got themselves enough to be filled up.  
As they were Bow asked: "The war between the Horde and the rebellion...do you fought for...How do you think about princesses?"

"I fell in love with them.", sighed Bun.

"And so did I! I fight for the rebellion every day, side by side with more than one princess.

"So which princess is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You one you fell in love with?"

"We're just friends."

"Let me be honest here, considering your smile, blush and not looking me into the eye, there is something more..."

"Whatever. It is the Princess of Bright Moon. Did you get to know her? She is pretty awesome."

Bun didn't listen to Bow anymore. His eyes widened and his whole world felt upside down.  
He interrupted the archer: "The Princess of Bright Moon?"

"Yeah. Her name is Glimmer."

"Glimmer...", mumbled Bun with tears in his eyes, "She is alright."  
Bow looked confused, so the other explained: "My name is Micah. I am her father."

Bow couldn't believe his ears. Micah begged him: "Please tell me about her." 

"Well, she is the leader of the rebellion … and a Commander! She is...eh sometimes acts without really thinking it though, sometimes a little bit too often, but we always manage to get it settled, although Angella is not always sooo happy about that." 

"She is alright too, right?"

"Sure."

"Does she likes you?"

"Me? I think so, I mean she let me stay in the castle..."

"Well of course you have got my blessing too."

"Cool, I mean...wait what?!"

"You aren’t her boyfriend?"

"No...“, mumbled Bow under his breath. The situation was extremely embarrassing for him. 

"Sorry, I misunderstood you then." 

"I guess so."

"Just remember it for the future."

Bow didn't even know how he got himself into a situation like this. The father of his best friend, who everybody thought was actually dead, was just giving him the blessing for them relationship that doesn't even existed.


	2. Glimmer+Bow, (later shortly appearance of Castaspella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen/sorceress Glimmer and Bow were captured by the Horde and send to Beast Island.
> 
> The OS is a little past the reveal as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I speak of Micah, Glimmer and Bow don't know his name.

Queen Glimmer and Bow were captured by the Horde. The fight were gone all wrong.   
The Horde wanted to get rid of them right away after their capture, so they send them to Beast Island after zapping them.   
In that way the queen wasn't able to escape with her powers. They furthermore took Glimmer's earring, which would have given her a little more power since it was a fragments of the Moon Stone. And in addition they took Bow's bow as well to make sure that they will have no chance of survival on Beast Island.

Bow was the first one to open his eyes on the Island. He was lying under a tree and it took him a few seconds to remember how he got there. But he could only thought of the battle and his capture. After that everything just went black.

He thought of Glimmer right along and sat up as fast he possibly could. His head hurt and he felt dizzy, but he needed to find her immediately. Bow was so reliefed when he saw her lying next to him. He relaxed and laid down again. The archer was exhausted after all.

Suddenly there was a deep voice: "Ah, so you finally woke up."  
Bow turned to the man, who had long black her with many grey stripes in it. He wore only leather clothes.  
"Who are you? Where are we?", questioned Bow right away.  
"Beast Island. And I am the one who saved you from being a snack to the animals out here. You're welcome.", explained Micah with a chuckle.  
"Beast Island? Am I suppose to know this place?"  
"You know - the place where the Horde sends people to die, because no one ever had escaped or even had survived longer than a few days..."  
"Oh well, crap then.", sighed the archer and watched as the man sat down next to him.

"What did you two do to be send here anyway?", asked the strange man curiously. Bow looked at Glimmer, who was still not awake. She was alive at least. He could tell by the way she moved to breath. Nevertheless he was very concerned about her well-being.

"We just tried to resist the Horde...", mumbled Bow and stroke a bit of her hair out of her face.  
Micah watched in silence, but asked finslly: "I guess you weren't a part of the Horde?"

"No, why would they send us here then?"

"You would be surprised." 

"Were you with the Horde?"

"Nooo, of course not. Quite the opposite. I was with the rebellion - is it ... is it still a thing?"

Bow nodded and explained with proud: "She is the leader of the rebellion. Thanks to her the Princesses have a chance to stand against the Horde to protect Etheria!" 

"Is every kindom of Etheria involved?"

"The most for sure."

"That is good to hear."

"Is was a hell lot of work, but totally worth it. The Princesses just had to get used to be in the Alliance."

"Wait, the Princess Alliance was down?"

"Yes, after the former king of Brightmoon, who was also the former leader of the Alliance, died it was torn apart."

"Oh. Is there a new king yet?"

"I kind of am."

"What...? I mean - who is the Queen?"

"How long do have been here already?", doubted Bow after all his questions.

"About 13 years. It is hard to tell sometimes. Please answer my question."

"Oh, well maybe you heard about Princess Glimmer already. Queen Glimmer is in charge now."

Micah felt his heart stop beating from a moment. He knew in some way that he would never return, but he always hoped that - if he would ever - he would be able to hug his daughter and wife.

Bow felt pity on that man but considered that he would like to know more about Bright Moon since he seemed so interested in it before.  
"Do you want to know anything else about Bright Moon?"  
"You are the king of Bright Moon. You are Glimmer's husband?"  
Bow blushed and explained: "Not quite. We are not married...yet."   
"I'm gIad, I mean, I understand. But you would have married soon? Well if it wasn't for the Island of course."   
"I don't know, man. Why does it matter so much to you?", questioned Bow, who was really getting freaked out about Micah. For someone he didn't know he wanted to know quite a lot information about him.

"Well, I am Glimmer's father."  
Bow's eyes widened, but he got suspicious: "And you think I would just believe that? Micah or you is suppose to be...dead."  
"Well, ask me anything."  
"Your first teacher's name?"  
"Light Spinner."  
"Your sister's eyercolor?"  
"Brown. Look, we are surrounded by deadly plants and animals. I did save you two - and..."

Micah stopped and looked at Glimmer: "This is Glimmer - isn't it?"  
Bow nodded slowly and watched as Micah touched his daughter right hand.   
Then he concluded: "Maybe I can wake her up!"  
"Out of the sudden?"  
"I didn't know she was a sorceress and angel!"

Bow agreed then in silence to let him try.  
Micah casted a spell, whereon Glimmer sparkled bright. Bow watched closely as he proceeded.  
"You are giving her some of your power?"  
"Yes"

Suddenly Glimmers started to move. Micah stopped his magic immediately and stepped a few metres away. He didn't want to scare her when she wakes up. At least Micah thought so, because he wasn't sure if she would remember him. 

Bow sat next to her and leaned over her.  
"Bow? Where are we?"  
"Everything is alright. Try to sit up if you can."  
She teleported herself on her feet. Her eyes were half closed yet, but as she saw the stranger she immediately stretched her wings wide and caste a sparkling circle of pink light.

"Easy Glimmer.", said Micah in attend to calm her.  
"No, you tell me who you..."  
But suddenly Glimmer shook her head and was harder for her to hold the cricle. She finally gave in and asked hesitantly: "...dad?"

"Yes, it is.." 

Glimmer needed now more and teleported right into his arms. In tears she cried: "I missed you so much." 

Bow smiled and fold his arms.   
"I am so proud of you.", explaind Micah, "Leading the rebellion to victory, being queen and casting spells like that...how do you do it?"  
"Shadow Weaver taught me how to combine my runestone magic with the common magic."  
"But you can't give her all the credit."  
"Yes. Without Bow I would have lost my patience - a few times more - for sure."

Micah looked at the young man who just watched the whole scenario closely but quitely.   
Hw requested: "Do you want a hug too?"

And of course Bow wanted a hug too.

At the sun setted, the three sat down for so called dinner on the Island. The food was same as the taste definitely ... unique.

"How could you survive here for so long? You told me earlier most of the people that are sent here die due in a couple of days.", questioned Bow curiously.   
"I don't know, but I guess I survived because of a mix of my magic, my knowledge and my will."  
Glimmer nodded and asked like it was the most ordinary thing: "So how are we planning to escape?" 

Micah looked at his daughter and her friend and sighed: "I don't think there is a chance..."  
"Remember how you teleported with the help of Shadow Weaver into the Fright Zone?", suggested Bow excited.

Glimmer shrugged and answered the unspoken question of her father: "Shadow Weaver drew a rune with magic dust under the Moon Stone. After that we were able to connect our powers and to teleport a very high distance."

After that her father went silence for a moment and thought about any possibe spell, which Shadow Weaver had possibly been casted.  
But Glimmer interrupted his thoughts: "But this was long ago. I can combine my magic by myself now. Maybe it will work even without the spell and the Moon Stone."  
Micah shook his head: "Your powers alone will not be enough, but I will give you as much of mine as I can."  
She nodded: "Then it is settled. We will escape!"

Micah chuckled and added: "Tomorrow darling. You will need your strength so rest now."  
Bow nodded in agreement and Glimmer rolled her eyes. But she gave in and laid down. 

Her father suggested: "Bow, you can sleep too. I will keep watch."  
Even though Glimmer was half asleep she disagreed: "Bow will do first."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Excused."  
"Glimmer!"  
"What? I can't sleep when you snore."

Since Glimmer had her eyes already closed, Micah gave him a signal to agree with her.  
After he did, she was almost asleep immediately.  
Bow told him: "I will cover all of the watch."  
"Wait, why?", whispered Micah back.  
"We will need all the magical power tomorrow we can possibly get. And I don't have any but you do, so it is better if you sleep."  
"I will wake up early.", promised Micah as he nodded in agreement. 

Glimmer squeezed Bow's arm gently in the late mornimg to wake him up. He sat up immediately and looked around. Micah already walked around while his girlfriend was sitting next to him on the ground.

"Let's do this.", announced Glimmer ambitiously..  
She streched a bit and started drawing a light circle then. Micah noticed that her lines were light pink instead of light blue, but he decided this was'nt the right moment to ask about that.

After a few minutes Glimmer's light circle had taken form and she began to glow. Micah had already started to transfer his magic to his daughter. Bow laid his hand in her shoulder to join the teleportation. A few moments later she called: "I am ready."

Her father touched her other shoulder and then they disappeared. 

Glimmer opened her eyes again and saw the familar buildings of Mysticor.   
"We did it!", she screemed and hugged her dad short tightly. After that she jumped at Bow and kissed him contently.   
The queen turned to her father again and cheered: "We acutally did it!"  
Micah smiled at his daugther but then couldn't resist to turn around. He had tears in his eyes as he recognised the buildings. He stopped down and ran his fingers through the grass.

Glimmer laid her hand supportively on his shoulder. She suggested: "When we are already here, why don't we meet Castaspella?"  
Micah eyes widened but he agreed. 

They were walking pass sorcerer who train and looked at them suspiciously. Glimmer figured that they must have looked awful, but it didn't matter in this moment.   
They found the head sorceress in the dining room. Glimmer and Bow stepped on first as Micah followed more slowly because he was looking around curiously.

"Glimmer! Bow! But what happened to you two?", asked Castaspella worried and hugged them even though they were dirty.  
"We were send to Beast Island by the Horde."  
"That sounds terrible.'  
"Kinda. But you will never believe who we met, auntie!" 

In this moment he stepped into the room.  
"Micah?!"

They returned to Bright Moon later that day to get cleaned up. 

Later Glimmer and Bow waited in her room together after they were both ready. They sat on the couch at the window.  
"How do you like my dad?"  
"He seems pretty great and he is the second best sorcerer I have ever seen."

Glimmer looked at him a little confused.  
"I mean I think your power is way greater."   
"My powers maybe, but he is the better sorcerer."  
"It's for debate.", stated Bow with a mischievous smilie.  
"Seriously?"  
"You always be my favourite princess."  
"Change of the topic, eh?"  
"No! You are."

She rolled her eyes but kissed him anyway. He deepened the kiss. Glimmer responded inasmuch as she teleported them into her bed. But Bow stopped for a moment and said: "I think I will get never used to the teleportations while kissing." 

"It is fun though."  
Bow started tickeling her: "This is fun too, isn't it?"  
"Wait, whst?! Nooo! Bow!", moaned Glimmer and teleported out if her bed but Bow was teleported within.   
At the end she teleported fast through her room while attemptimg to escape Bow's tickeling.  
"Wait, stop!", suggested Glimmer at some point.   
"Ran out of teleports?"  
"Maybeee."  
"Good.", mumbled Bow and kissed her again. While kissing deeply and passionate, they kind of overheard the knock on the door since they were not used to someone to enter the room but Adora.  
They stopped immediately as they heard someone cleared their throat. 

Glimmer teleported right next to him and hugged him: "Dad, so great so see you. What you want to do?"  
"How about you tell me a little bit about yourself? I barely know you. I doubt that you still take Loo Kee everywhere you go."   
She blushed and neglected.  
"It is a cute picute though.", interfered Bow woth a mischievous smilie.  
"Yeah sure.", agreed Glimmer and teleported him infront of her room.   
As she was back she sat down:  
"So what do want to know?" 

Micah sat down next to her and asked: "Let's start with the most obvious. Bow?"   
In this moment he let himself in: "That was pretty rude."

"Anyways", started Glimmer to tell, "I don't know, what I should tell you exactly. Well, he is an archer and a top gerneral."  
Micah nodded and asked while looking at Bow: "So where are you from?"  
"Brightmoon actually. My parents own a liberary not far from here."   
"I would love to go there someday too."  
"Sure. Why not." 

Micah asked his next question right away: "So you are a couple, right?"  
"Yes, but not married.", stated Bow.   
Glimmer looked at him confused from his statement.   
"So do you still have separated rooms?"  
They looked at each other and didn't what to say.   
"Depends on who is asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot seems rushed to me. What do you think? And is there any comon mistake I make all time?   
Please let me know in the comments, I really want to improve

**Author's Note:**

> Keep Miach's camp in mind, it won't change in the further chapters


End file.
